


La mulţi ani

by Nymphadora23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, 2P Russia (Hetalia) - Freeform, APH Romania Deserves The World 2kAlways, Agender Character, Agender Romania, Archive is weird with 2P tags it seems, Cooking, M/M, Romanian food, birthday stuff, they/them pronouns, weird pairing but I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphadora23/pseuds/Nymphadora23
Summary: There was a notable absence in the bed when Andrei woke, the emptiness almost palpable in its wrongness. However, that wasn’t woke up the Romanian this December first. No, what woke them up was the distinct scent of burning food. They stared at the empty space in the bed, squinting, as if staring hard enough would make the culprit realize what an idiot he was being. The space remained empty, mocking them.---In which Sergei tries to do something nice for his partner, but ends up going a little overboard.





	La mulţi ani

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a birthday gift for a friend, but felt pretty proud of it. So if anyone was wondering about the really out there pairing, it's something my friend and I ship together. 
> 
> Just a heads up, I headcanon 2P Russia much different than the fanon way people portray him. That's why he's a lot more talkative and open in this fic, instead of the usual silent broody type. If this wasn't what you were looking for, I apologize.
> 
> Andrei = Romania  
> Sergei = 2P Russia

There was a notable absence in the bed when Andrei woke, the emptiness almost palpable in its wrongness. However, that wasn’t woke up the Romanian this December first. No, what woke them up was the distinct scent of burning food. They stared at the empty space in the bed, squinting, as if staring hard enough would make the culprit realize what an idiot he was being. The space remained empty, mocking them. 

Groaning, Andrei reluctantly exited the warmth of their bed and made their way downstairs. They knew well enough by now that simply ignoring things like this usually meant there would be a bigger mess later, which usually fell on them to help clean up. Besides, Andrei really didn’t want to burn in bed on their birthday of all days. Unsurprisingly, the scent was coming from the kitchen, and as they approached they became aware of faint hisses and Russian curses. Never a good sign, and Andrei braced themself for the worst as stepped into the room.

They were greeted with what looked like something akin to a war zone. Flour and other food substances were flecked across every surface in the kitchen, a few even managing to cling to their ceiling and ceiling light. There was a pan smoking on the stove, its contents unidentifiable. Looking further, Andrei noticed what looked like half their pantry strewn all over the counter and table. Then there was the man of the hour: covered from head to toe in an unidentifiable mess and wrestling with a bowl of what appeared to be whisked eggs. Andrei wasn’t sure who had gotten it worse, their boyfriend or the kitchen.

Sergei didn’t appear to notice their appearance, turning to violently pull the pan off the stove and throw out a few more curses Andrei had grown familiar with over the years. “If I ask you not to burn, I mean don’t fucking burn!” He hissed at the pan, flicking the stove off and setting it back on the element with a clatter. Then he turned back to the eggs, whisking with renewed fury. Andrei had to at least remark that his concentration was sound, if anything.

Seeing that Sergei wasn’t going to be looking up anytime soon, Andrei decided just to wander into the kitchen. It wasn’t their fault Sergei was busy doing whatever it was that he was doing, and Andrei was curious about what he was making. Carefully sidestepping the furious movements at the counter, they approached the table and was quite taken aback by what they found.

Half the table had been dedicated to an artfully arranged feast. There was buttered slices of bread, bits of cucumber and tomatoes and a selection of familiar cold cuts (did Sergei seriously get parizer, and salam de Sibiu?). Not only that, but there was a few pieces of telemea, an eggplant salad, and even two steaming covrigis. It smelled a lot like home, and Andrei could only stare at the platter as their earlier irritation dissipated.

A gasp behind them alerted them that Sergei had finally caught on to their presence and they turned, watching him grip his chest and wheeze. “Jesus Christ, make some noise next time!” He chided, but paused immediately after. Then, “Hey, you’re not supposed to be awake yet! Go back to bed you crazy ass.”

Andrei blinked, a little surprised, then checked the wall clock. “Sergei, it’s almost 10 am, I normally get up at this time.” This made Sergei frowned as he too checked the clock, looking lost in thought for a few moments. Now it was Andrei’s turn to frown. “Have you even slept?” 

“Course I slept!” Too quick, too cheery, but Sergei was turning away from him and dumping out the contents of the pan into the waste bin. He poured the eggs in, the sizzle almost deafening as they hit the pan. “I just lost track of time, is all.”

It was bullshit and Andrei knew it, but for now they decided not to call him out on it. Instead they went to stand beside him, watching him delicately place two sausages beside the eggs. The sight made them smile a little fondly. “You’re making breakfast?”

Sergei squinted at them from the corner of his eye before his gaze darted back to the food, watching like a hawk as it cooked. “Well in case you forgot, it’s your birthday. And good boyfriends are supposed to do good things for their amazing and stellar partners. Like make them breakfast that was _supposed_ to be in bed, but _someone_ decided to get up and spoil their surprise.” Here his lips quirked down, almost pouting. 

Andrei couldn’t help but laugh, reminding themself to tease Sergei later about it. He always denied pouting. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble, you know. Eggs and bacon would have been fine.”

Sergei almost looked offended, turning fully to face them. He held up the spatula. “It’s your birthday! I’m not just going to give you plain eggs and bacon on your birthday of all days. You’re worth way more than stupid eggs and bacon.” 

“Am I worth the destruction of our kitchen too?” Andrei asked, smirking a little. Sergei paused, surveying the mess as if it was the first time he had seen it. He looked a little sheepish and pushed the eggs around the pan with the spatula, staying quiet for a little bit. 

“Well… You weren’t supposed to see the mess.” He muttered. “I would have cleaned it up before you got up. God, would it kill you to sleep in for once? Nine out of ten doctors say it’s healthy to sleep in now and again.” Here he turned back to Andrei and started pushing them towards the table again. “Now since you’re already awake, you can just sit there and wait for the rest of your breakfast like a good little midget.” 

Andrei wanted to protest (especially at the midget comment, they weren’t that short!), but Sergei was kissing him before they could. And really, it stopped mattering at that point. Reluctantly Andrei sat down, resisting the urge to start eating. Sergei’s reproachful looks and warnings helped keep their hands in their lap, luckily.

Finally, Sergei came over, carefully spooning the eggs and sausages onto their plates. His earlier confidence was gone now, leaving the rare uncertain and nervous Sergei in its wake. “I really hope I got everything. I Googled a bunch of Romanian breakfasts, but a lot of websites seemed to be different and I wasn’t sure which one I should pick so--”

Now it was Andrei’s turn to kiss him, silencing his rambling. They pulled back with a bright smile and playfully booped his nose. “It’s perfect Sergei, but you really didn’t have to do all this.” When Sergei smiled back, they knew their assurance had done the trick. 

“We already went over how I’m right and you’re wrong, so we don’t need to waste breath on that again.” He said dismissively. “Besides, why waste time talking when you could be eating this wonderful breakfast? Blood sweat and tears went into that, you know.” 

“And while I eat, you’ll be cleaning all this up right?” Andrei shot him a weighted look, resisting the urge to grin. 

Sergei shifted from foot to foot, looking around at the mess. It didn’t seem like he was expecting that, and Andrei could tell he didn’t really want to. “...Yeah… Duh. I wouldn’t make you do all the heavy lifting on your special day.” A quick smile, dispelling that earlier look. “You just sit right there and eat it all up while your old pal Sergei handles this. After all, the day is still young, and we’ve got a lot to do!”

Sergei hadn’t been exaggerating when he said there was a lot to do. He took them through the town, visiting all of their favourite places and memorable landmarks in their relationship. There was scarcely a moment where Sergei wasn’t pulling them off to some new location. After a round of cake and take out (Andrei thought, after the morning’s nightmare, it’d be best to give the kitchen a break), Sergei had put on their favourite show and curled up for some snuggles. And even though he fell asleep on Andrei halfway through episode 2, Andrei decided he couldn’t be happier in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what some of those Romanian foods are, here's what we've got.
> 
> Parizer is a type of cheese, similar to mortadella.   
> Salam de Sibiu translates to Sibiu salami, a type of pork.   
> Telemea is a type of cheese made out of sheep's milk. Think feta, but a bit harsher.  
> Covrigis are some crispy pretzels. 
> 
> If I got anything wrong here, please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
